Friendzone Breeze
by locked pearl
Summary: Siapa yang tidak tahu friendzone? Penyakit menyesakkan yang terjadi pada beberapa orang. Bagaimana Teito dan Ouka yang sudah bersahabat 10 tahun mengungkapkan perasaannya? A story between Prince and Princess. [Teito x Ouka]
**Friendzone Breeze**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun.**

 **Disclaimer Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, Family, Drama**

 **WARNING!  
OOC, TYPO(s), ga danta, etc.**

* * *

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti pekan, pekan berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun, bertahun-tahun sudah Teito dan Ouka menjalani persahabatan mereka. Satu windu, satu dekade, mereka sudah melewatinya.

Satu Desember, itulah pertama kali mereka bertemu. Di tengah turunnya salju yang menandakan datangnya musim _Fuyu_ itu. Di umur mereka yang saat itu baru beranjak enam tahun, mereka sama-sama mengucapkan _selamat ulang tahun_.

 _"Kenapa kita harus merayakannya bersama teman Otou-san?" keluh bocah laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah ayah dan ibunya._

 _"Heh, tidak boleh seperti itu, Teito. Dia salah satu rekan kerja Otou-san. Kita juga akan pindah rumah ke kompleks yang sama dengan mereka." Bocah laki itu hanya menuruti perkataan ayahnya._

 _"Memang Ouji-san itu memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama denganku?"_

 _"Bukan Ouji-san, tetapi anaknya." Teito bisa merasakan ketertarikan akan sesuatu dalam dirinya._

 _"Souka!"_

 _"Di mana Ouka, Wolfram-san?"_

 _"Ouka sedang bersama Dalia di ayunan luar."_

 _"Ayo, Okaa-san antar," Millea menggandeng Teito ke tempat ayunan berada._

 _"Hai, Dalia-san!" Sapa Millea._

 _"Hai, Millea-san! Hisashiburi."_

 _"Teito, ini Dalia-oba-san," Millea memperkenalkan pangeran kecilnya itu kepada temannya._

 _"Doumo, Oba-san," ucap Teito sopan._

 _"Wah, kau manis sekali," ungkapnya. Teito hanya bisa tersenyum malu._

 _"Hari ini kalian sama-sama berulang tahun kan? Ayo ucapkan selamat!"_

 _Sebelum mereka saling mengetahui nama masing-masing mereka sudah saling mengucapkan, "Otanjoubi Omedetou!" di tengah salju pertama turun._

* * *

 ** _Back to December_** ** _..._**

"Huh, sudah beres, Teito?" Ouka menghela nafas lelah.

Teito mengacungkan jempolnya sambil berkata, "Beres!"

"Setiap tahun terasa hambar! Apa kau punya ide untuk tahun ini, Teito?" Ouka melirik Teito yang kini tengah duduk lelah karena menyiapkan pesta untuk malam nanti.

Teito mengidikkan bahu. "Entahlah, kurasa membuat..." terlihat jelas Teito hanya asal bicara, " _time capsule_!"

Mata Ouka berbinar, "Ide bagus, Teito!" Ouka dengan semangat berdiri dan mengguncang bahu Teito.

"O-oi!"

 _Yah, selama Ouka senang, itu tak masalah_.

"Tulis Teito!" seru Ouka. Mereka sedang berada di meja. "Iya, iya."

Ouka berusaha mencuri-curi pandang dengan yang ditulis Teito. Menyadari perbuatan gadis itu, Teito menarik kertasnya, "Dasar kepo!" Teito menjulurkan lidahnya. Ouka hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

 _Kalau Teito menulis ingin bersama orang yang dia suka bagaimana?_

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Teito masih bisa merasakan tampang kepo Ouka yang mentapnya.

"Tidak."

* * *

Penyakit muda-mudi sekarang, _friendzone_. Aura _friendzone_ antara Teito dan Ouka sangat kuat.

Mereka meletakkan botol berisi kertas tersebut ke dalam tanah yang sudah digali. Mereka menutup tanah tersebut lagi dengan tanah. Lalu mereka ukir waktu mereka akan membukanya lagi.

 ** _1-12-XX, TIGA TAHUN LAGI, DI MALAM TURUNNYA SALJU_**

 ** _TEITO & OUKA_**

* * *

"Cieeee... selamat ya, Teito, Ouka!" ucap Eve ketika pesta dimulai. "Selamat atas pertunangan kalian!" lanjut Eve dengan jahil.

Teito dan Ouka hanya bisa selirikan. Mentang-mentang tanggal lahir sama, gampang dicomblangin. Ya, kalian tahu kan, satu saja kesamaan antara cewek dan cowok orang-orang pasti akan berseru,

"CIEEEEEEEE!"

Ouka meraih gelas plastik transparan yang dilempar oleh Teito. Kamar mereka bersebelahan. Walaupun bersebelahan, tetap saja berisik jika teriak-teriak pada malam hari.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Diujung sana, Teito sedang tersenyum manis.

" _Ureshi_!"

" _Yokatta_. Aku juga senang."

Setiap malam seperti ini, bukankah terlalu romantis untuk sepasang sahabat?

* * *

"Cieeee Hakuren suka sama Ouka!"

"Ciiiieeeee Hakuren!"

"Ciieeeee Ouka!"

"Nanti Teito cemburu lagi!"

Hakuren hanya menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyukai Ouka. Orang-orang hanya mengerjainya karena ia berulang tahun hari ini.

* * *

 _Di tengah angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pada musim semi itu membuat kelopak-kelopak sakuran berguguran, serta membuat helai kecoklatan itu bergerak-gerak._

 _April, tahun ajaran baru. Datang ke sekolah dengan bunga-bunga yang sedang mencapai klimaksnya dalam mekarnya. Musim semi yang menandakan perbaharuan, membuat semuanya baru. Bagi Teito dan Ouka, inilah awal perjalanan mereka menempuh jenjang pendidikan yang banyak orang bilang masa terindah. Sekolah menengah atas._

 _Tak lama, seorang gadis yang memiliki helaian sama dengan kelopak sakura tergopoh-gopoh mengejar Teito. "Matte yo, Teito!" Mendengar panggilan sang gadis, Teito berhenti dan memandang ke belakangnya. Helaiannya makin cepat bergerak karena angin sepoi-sepoi itu._

 _Wajah Teito terlihat_ _begitu damai dari pandangan Ouka saat berlari mengejarnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, entah karena ia berlari atau... rangsangan dari Teito._

 _"Hei, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" protes Ouka._

 _"Habisnya, kau lama!" balas Teito. Ouka menggembungkan pipinya._

 _"Aku kan ingin terlihat sempurna di awal semester! Apalagi ini tahun pertama kita untuk menjadi anak koukosei!" Ia memutar tubuhnya._

 _Teito merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Bertahun-tahun Teito mengenal gadis itu, baru kali ini ia merasakan hal yang seperti ini._

 _"Anak cewek memang seperti itu, ya," komentar Teito._

 _Teito mendekati Ouka, Ouka menatapnya heran. "Rambutmu sama seperti kelopak sakura, ya," Teito mengambil kelopak sakura yang hinggap pada surai Ouka. "Bisa-bisa, orang tertipu dengannya," Teito tertawa keras._

 _Ouka hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tak sengaja ia melihat jarum jam yang ditujukan pada jam tangan Teito. "Teito! Belnya!" Teito yang sedari tadi asyik tertawa berhenti dan panik._

 _"Ayo!" Teito berlari menggandeng Ouka agar tidak tertinggal jauh dengannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan tuan putrinya itu tertinggal oleh sang pangeran._

* * *

 _Berhari-hari sudah berlalu sejak hari pertama mereka menjadi anak koukosei. Perasaan yang tiba-tiba hadir tersebut semakin besar, sampai akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa itu adalah perasaan suka antar lawan jenis. Tetapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengungkapkannya._

 _Persahabatan mereka sudah terlalu kuat. Terlalu kuat hingga menganggap bergandengan tangan, bersender pada punggung masing-masing, berpelukan, dan lainnya yang biasa orang gunakan untuk mengode gebetan, sudah mereka anggap biasa. Friendzone mereka sudah terlalu kuat. Ingin bilang, tetapi takut persahabatan mereka yang kokoh itu hancur. Tidak bilang, makin menyesakkan hati, apalagi mereka adalah sahabat dekat._

* * *

 _"Ouka!" panggil Teito ketika ia bersama Ouka sedang menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pada malam hari. Mereka berbicara via gelas plastik yang dihubungkan dengan benang merah._

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Jika suatu hari nanti aku mengatakan hal yang berbuhungan dengan nightmare, kau jangan kaget, ya. Yah, walau pun aku yakin kau pasti akan terkejut."_

 _"Apa maksudmu, Teito?"_

 _"Don't mind. Now you're better to go to the bed. Have a nice dream in the world of dream. Have an amazing dream with your prince, ya, princess!" Tanpa persetujuan Ouka, ia menarik benang tersebut._

 _Di seberang, Ouka menampakkan wajah bingung._

* * *

"Kau tidak berpacaran saja dengan Hakuren?" tanya Teito jengkel.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Teito!" protes Ouka.

"Tapi kau diam saja saat yang lain mencomblangimu!"

"Kalau aku menanggapi mereka, itu terlihat seperti aku menyukai Hakuren-san!"

Teito mengernyit, "Berarti saat kau dicomblangi denganku, kau merespon mereka. Jadi, kau menyukaiku?"

"Bu-bu-bukan seperti itu! Aku cuman tidak mau mereka salah paham dengan status kita!" Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Ouka. Ia berjalan agak cepat mendahului Teito.

"Ouka," panggil Teito pelan. Ouka berhenti. Teito berhenti. Ouka membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, jika aku mengatakannya,"

"Tidak apa kok, aku tak begitu kesal."

"Bukan yang tadi!" Teito menundukkan kepalanya.

Teito mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Tetapi wajahnya ia tutupi dengan tangan sebelah kirinya. "Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sebagai lawan jenis!" ucapnya lantang.

Ouka hanya bisa merasakan telinganya ikut panas. Di tengah angin sepoi-sepoi pada sore hari, seorang pangeran yang sedang menyatakan perasaanya kepada seorang putri. Dengan muka sampai telinga mereka sama-sama memerah.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Inilah salah satu pair fav saya XD.**

 **Bagaimana?**

 **Saya juga pernah buat Tei x Ouka yang berjudul Ouka's Dream Prince. Silahkan membaca jika berminat!**

 **Thank you for reading~**


End file.
